


What Would It Feel Like to Hold You

by FrostedLimits



Series: How Can I Make You Mine (WHW 2020) [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, High School, baskeball!Nicole, cheerleader!Waverly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedLimits/pseuds/FrostedLimits
Summary: “Dance with me.” Nicole said, holding her hand out to Waverly.Waverly furrowed her brow. “There’s no music.”“Who needs music.” Nicole stepped forward slightly, capturing Waverly’s hand in hers and wrapping her other arm around the girl’s waist.----Wayhaught Week 2020 - Prompt: Slow Dance
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: How Can I Make You Mine (WHW 2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628986
Comments: 9
Kudos: 212





	What Would It Feel Like to Hold You

**Author's Note:**

> October, two weeks after part 2

Waverly laid down on the bottom row of the bleachers. She stared up into the rafters, letting the high from the night begin to fade. The gym was abandoned at this point, the only other people in the building were the janitors. It was the true season opener for the girls’ basketball team tonight. Up until now they had been scrimmage or charity games. Tonight was finally when the Blue Devils started their season.

Waverly felt tingles through her body all night. The excitement. Adrenaline. The feeling of cheering for a team and a crowd. Above all, watching Nicole Haught completely in her element. Confident, cocky, and absolutely mesmerizing to watch. Her movement was damn near poetic, Waverly couldn’t tear her eyes away. Sculpted arms raising and flexing with each shot. Strong, toned legs pumping against the floor with every step.

It had been two weeks since Waverly had kissed her. Two weeks of waiting to see what Nicole would do next. She caught the red head looking at her almost every day now. Intense eyes just watching her, like they were trying to solve an impossible puzzle. Whenever Waverly caught those deep brown eyes with her own hazel gaze, they softened and were joined by an even softer smile.

Other than those looks though, there hadn’t been any contact between the girls. Waverly could still feel Nicole’s lips against her own when she closed her eyes. She raised her fingers to her lips, gently tracing them as she stared up at the ceiling.

“Come here often?”

Waverly startled slightly, turning her head to see Nicole Haught herself, leaning against the railing of the bleachers next to her. Hair messy from the game, dressed in a Blue Devils hoodie and jeans. The brunette blushed.

“Occasionally.” Waverly smiled. “Great game tonight.”

Now it was Nicole’s turn to blush. She rubbed the back of her neck bashfully as she spoke, “Eh. It was good enough. I have more work to do, especially on my left.”

Waverly sat up to face Nicole fully. “You were amazing tonight Nicole. Easily the best player on that court.”

Nicole smiled and averted her eyes. “So, what are you still doing here? Don’t the cheerleaders normally go out after a game?” Nicole asked, trying to get the attention off her game.

Waverly shrugged, “Wasn’t feeling it tonight. A girl can only go to so many parties and be hit on by Champ Hardy so many times before she needs a break. I like the quiet here after a game.”

Nicole felt herself bristle slightly at the idea of Champ. What a shit-ticket.

“What about you?” Waverly raised her eyebrow at the girl.

“It’s a secret.” Nicole answered. She had her own ritual after every game, something no one else had ever been privy to.

“Intriguing.” Waverly stood, stepping closer to Nicole. “I am very good with secrets.”

Nicole swallowed, watching the way the brunette’s eyes lit up at the prospect of learning what she was holding back. Nicole had spent the last two weeks with nothing on her mind but Waverly Earp. The way she smiled. How her lips felt. How the only thing Nicole wanted was to take the girl into her arms and hold her forever.

Nicole had never felt like this. She was used to attraction and lust and fun for the night. She didn’t know what to do when she wondered what it would be like to sit on the couch with Waverly and just read. Or to sit and talk with her for hours.

_Fuck it_ , Nicole thought to herself.

“Come with me.” Nicole held out her hand.

Waverly smiled as she grabbed her bag, placing her hand firmly in Nicole’s.

Nicole pulled Waverly with her, winding through hallways before coming to a stop in front of the prop room for the theater department.

“What are we doing?” Waverly whispered, feeling like her true voice would break the moment.

Nicole just smiled back at her as she opened the door for them to slip inside. “Follow me.” She said as she started to climb onto various shelves and tables.

“Nicole!” Waverly scolded, still in a whisper. “You’re gonna get hurt!”

Nicole launched herself up slightly, catching a railing and hauling herself onto a platform that Waverly hadn’t noticed before. “I promise it’s safe Waves. Come on.” Nicole smiled down at her.

Waverly melted at the sound of her nickname in Nicole’s mouth. She dropped her bag by the door and sighed, following Nicole’s path. Near the top, Nicole reached over the railing and helped to pull Waverly onto the platform.

Keeping hold of her hand, Nicole pulled Waverly towards the door at the end of the platform. She pushed it open and immediately Waverly felt brisk air wash over her. She looked around and realized that she and Nicole were on the roof of the school.

Nicole walked forward, grabbing a duffel bag that had been propped against the wall next to the door. She moved to the middle of the roof, letting Waverly follow. She pulled out two blankets. One with a waterproofed side that she laid down on the roof. The other she set down next to her as she sat on the blanket. Nicole patted the empty spot on the blanket next to her. “Waverly, you need to see this.”

Waverly moved to sit next to Nicole, letting her drape the blanket over their legs.

“Lay down and look up.” Nicole stated, shifting to lay on her back.

Waverly followed suit, letting her arm brush softly against Nicole’s as they laid next to each other.

“Woah.” Waverly couldn’t believe how clear the sky was. She had lived in this town her whole life and she had never seen the night sky like this.

“Right?” Nicole’s voice was filled with wonderment. “I found the way up here one day when I was skipping Lucado’s class. I came up here again after a game and realized it’s the best place in town to see the sky. It’s been a tradition for me ever since.”

“It’s beautiful Nicole.” Waverly couldn’t stop staring at the stars.

“You’re actually the first person I’ve shown this place to.”

This broke Waverly’s trance and the brunette turned to look at the girl next to her. “Really?” Waverly raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

Nicole turned to face Waverly. They were close enough that all it would take was a bit of a lean from Nicole and they would be kissing again. “Really.” Nicole let her eyes drift to Waverly’s lips. She could see the small gasp Waverly took at the action. The red head leaned forward, connecting their lips for the first time in two weeks.

The kiss was even more incredible than Nicole had remembered. She let her hand move to Waverly’s hip and she rolled onto her side and deepened the kiss. Nicole nibbled slightly at Waverly’s lower lip, feeling the other girl’s breathing quicken.

“Nicole.” Waverly sighed against the other girl’s mouth. She wanted nothing more than to keep kissing Nicole, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to stand it if she only had Nicole for a night.

Nicole seemed to make a decision in that moment. She stood, holding a hand out to Waverly and pulling her to her feet. Waverly shivered at the sudden cold, still in just her cheerleading uniform.

“Here,” Nicole took off her hoodie, helping Waverly into it.

Waverly blushed as the scent of vanilla enveloped her.

“Dance with me.” Nicole said, holding her hand out to Waverly.

Waverly furrowed her brow. “There’s no music.”

“Who needs music.” Nicole stepped forward slightly, capturing Waverly’s hand in hers and wrapping her other arm around the girl’s waist.

Waverly naturally followed, letting her arm rest against Nicole’s, her hand on her shoulder.

Nicole swayed them back and forth, drawing Waverly closer until the brunette rested her head against Nicole’s chest. They stayed like that, silently moving together, listening to the quiet of the night.

“Ya know,” Nicole’s voice broke the silence, “I’ve been thinking about holding you like this for two weeks.”

Waverly lifted her head slightly, just enough to look up at Nicole.

“I’ve never wanted to just hold somebody,” Nicole continued. “I didn’t think I was wired that way. I just wasn’t meant to be _with_ anybody. And then suddenly, all I can think about is being with _you_. Kissing you. _Holding_ you. Dancing with you. Studying for tests on my couch or reading in the library together.”

Waverly watched Nicole’s face as she spoke. Seeing the realization of different emotions cross over it with every sentence.

“I’ve never wanted that with anyone. And with you -” Nicole paused, gazing down at Waverly. “It’s like I can’t do any but want all of it with you.”

Waverly smiled, reaching up to pull Nicole into a kiss. Nicole kissed her back intensely, bringing a hand to Waverly’s face and holding her closer as their mouths moved together.

The kiss broke, both girls catching their breath.

“Please tell me this means what I think it means.” Waverly whispered.

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” Nicole whispered back.

Waverly shook her head, “I don’t either. But I know what this feels like. Can that be enough for now?”

Nicole smiled. “More than enough.” She kissed the brunette again. “I promise you – right here, right now – as long as you want me, I will be by your side.”

Waverly raised her eyebrows in disbelief, smiling. “Really?”

Nicole nodded, “I want you Waverly. And I will do everything I can to make you happy and to be someone who is worthy of you.”

“You already are.” Waverly whispered as she reconnected with Nicole’s lips.

After a few moments, Waverly pulled back from the kiss. She rested her head in the crook of Nicole’s neck, working up the courage to ask her next question.

“I can hear you thinking.”

Waverly smiled at Nicole’s words before she shifted back and looked up into deep brown eyes. “I want to be with you. But –“ Waverly chewed her lip. “Would it be okay – I mean, um – would you be okay if –“ Waverly struggled to find the words.

Nicole waited patiently, taking the moment to brush a stray bit of hair out of Waverly’s face.

“I don’t know if I’m ready to have everyone questioning this.” Waverly finally said.

Nicole’s brow furrowed.

“Not _this_. I mean – I don’t know if I’m ready to have everyone questioning me.” Waverly let her gaze fall to the ground, slightly ashamed of what she was asking of Nicole.

Waverly’s words clicked in Nicole’s head, “Hey,” she said softly. She tucked her finger under Waverly’s chin so she could look in her eyes, “I will never be the one to force you to come out. If you want to keep this a secret until you are ready, then I am happy to do whatever sneaking you need me to.” She kissed Waverly gently. “Besides,” Nicole smiled, “I’m pretty good at breaking the rules if I do say so myself.”

Waverly laughed at her words. “Thank you,” she said, before kissing Nicole again. “How come you only show this soft side to me huh?”

Nicole shrugged, “People see what they want to see. I’m just living my life; others can say what they want. I know who I am and what I want. Seems like a waste of time to try and fight opinion or gossip - not that I’m saying that what people say about me isn’t true. I just think it’s a waste of time to dwell on it.”

Waverly looked up at Nicole, wondering how so many people could just write her off for what they see, rather than getting to know the incredible girl; rough edges and all. “Well, I look forward to getting to know all of you. The girl with cigarettes behind church as well as the one who spends her nights staring at the stars and making me swoon.” Waverly smiled before pressing her lips gently to Nicole’s.

They swayed slightly, picking up their slow dance again. Moving together and stealing kisses until it was far too late for either of them to be out.

And if when Waverly finally laid down in her bed that night, she did so with a smile on her face and her new favorite Blue Devils hoodie on… well that was between the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read, kudos, comments, or even just clicking the link. Love you, Earpers.
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me on Twitter @sheriff_earper


End file.
